Without Guarantee
by purplestone
Summary: Chris sets out to the past to save the future from total world damnation. With this, he leaves not only a hopeless future but a messed up love life as well. Will he be able to undo the mistakes of the past?


_The curtains billowed as a strong wind came rushing in. It was warm and cold at the same time. A strange feeling which could only be felt in the Halliwell Manor. The sky looked so lifeless. No birds were in sight. The world could have vanished for all you know but there was something in the way the sun peeked from the sky that gave a sign hope._

"_Chris, you know I can't do this." Small droplets of tears were forming in her eyes as she saw the man she loved, kneel in front of her, asking her hand in marriage._

"_You can't do what? I love you, you love me. Why can't you just say yes?" Chris cupped her face and gently caressed her cheeks. There was pain in the young woman's eyes, which he can't help but blame himself. _

"_What's wrong is that your girlfriend is my sister!" she shouted angrily as she turned her back from him. She covered her face with her hands that longed to feel the warmth of the young man's flesh. She wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him as passionately as she could but she chose to deny herself of the love she deserved more than anyone._

"_Chris, it was crazy for me to think this would ever work out . I love Bianca, She's my sister. I can't betray her. You know that..." she replied softly. She craved to take back what she had said but it was too late._

"_Why are you making this so hard for you? Just say yes and I'll immediately break it off with Bianca, Andy, I love you and that's all that matters." He wrapped his arms around her waist, while softly whispering I love you repeatedly in her ears._

_She wanted to give in badly but she chose to remain by her word._

"_Chris, I just can't ....." her reply was barely audible. She wished Chris would not try to convince her anymore for she had lost her will to resist him._

_Frustration was written all over the young man's face. He could not believe his marriage proposal was turned down by the woman he loved._

_The wind blew even stronger, knocking down a few vials on the table._

_Slowly, he released Andy from his warm, tight embrace._

_The squeaking sound caused by the contact of his shoes with the wooden floor and the blowing wind were the only sound heard as he moved away from her._

_He wanted to burst out in pain but he chose to keep himself together for a mission that had to be accomplished._

'_Chris" she sadly said._

"_No, Don't say anything anymore Andy! I understand." A defeated look was plastered on his face._

"_I'm so sorry for all the troubles I have caused you." The young man could not bear to face the woman he loved more than his life._

"_Um....." he staggered on words. It was too much for him to take. First, his brother brings world damnation. Next, The woman he loves turns down his marriage proposal and now he has to go back to the past to save everyone from an unforgiving future _

**_Tiing ting Ting Ting!_**

_The sound brought more pain in the young woman's heart_

_He took a quick glance at the grandfather's clock and knew what had to be done. . _

"_I have to go.... It's time ........" with a defeated expression. He slowly turned the cold metal handle of the attic door and headed down stairs to where a young long brown haired woman waited for him. _

"_I'll miss you Andy." His words floated in the air_

The sweet smell of baking brownies encapsulated the Halliwell Manor as the eldest of the Charmed Ones, waited for her specialty to become completely cooked.

Leaving her kitchen for a while to awaken her unborn child sleeping in the attic, a smile crept across her face as she remembered her son's confession the other night. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined to meet her future son.

As she was about to cease her 22 yr.old son long sleep,

"An..........................dy." Chris muttered as he tossed and turned around the bed.

He was sweating, eyebrows furrowed.

The young mother tried to understand what her son was saying but all she got was Andy. She didn't know if it made any sense.

"Chris, Sweetheart , Wake up..." Piper tickled his ribs.

"Piper...." He groaned while stretching his arms from one of the most depressing dreams of his life.

"That's MOM for you Chris, you may not be born yet but in the future I am certainly your mother!" she scolded.

"Alright.......... God! This is just like old times" he rubbed his eyes and crawled to the edge of the bed. He sat down with a disturbed expression as he felt the winds blow stronger in the attic.

Piper thought it was a sign that he wanted sometime alone so she headed towards the door. Several questions were in her head that had to be answered.

Abruptly,

She stood by the door and turned around to face her son.

"Chris, do you know anyone named Andy?" she asked looking directly at the young man's captivating green eyes.

"Why mom? Did anyone named Andy look for me?" he questioned with evident curiosity in his voice.

"No" eyes lingering around the attic, searching for something..

"It's just that you kept on saying that name or.................um .... maybe I just heard you wrong." She remarked while picking up a box filled with old clothes.

"MOM, That was nothing..." he replied.

"MOM, that sounds nice "she smiled, trying to pretend she wasn't bothered.

"Go downstairs....... For a snack okay? You just missed out on lunch!"she said as she closed the door.

Being alone in the attic brought him so much memories. Memories, which he wished he could bury while some treasured for the rest of his life.

"Andy..........." he sighed.

"I miss you so much."

He let his body lazily fall back on the bed. The whooshing sound by the wind was like a lullaby . He felt sleepy again. Slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the woman who had captured his heart.

"_Will we see each other again?" _he thought sadly.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it guyz. It's my first Charmed fic.

Please Review...................................

I need reviews badly ..hehehheheheheeheheheheheheheh

Keep on reading!!!!!!!!!!Thanks!


End file.
